Deathmatch
"'''Deathmatch'. It's kill or be killed, capitalism style. Kill the other players as many times as you can. The player with the most cash when the game ends wins. Remember to graciously loot the cash dropped by dead players."'' -Ingame description. Deathmatch is a multiplayer game mode in Grand Theft Auto IV consisting of two to sixteen players. The standard free-for-all in many online shooting games, players' only goal is to kill as many other players as possible. Players can also pick up money from deceased players. The player with the most money at the end of the match wins. There must be at least 2 players in the match, and no more than 16. You can play a similar Deathmatch in both GTA IV's Free Mode and Party Mode. While no specific score is capped, Free Roam unlocks the whole city, lots of vehicles and guns at your pleasure, just to shoot the living daylights out of other players. Party mode follows a similar principal. From both Free Roam and Party Mode, Deathmatch can be found. In other shooting multiplayer games, Deathmatch is also known as Free For All '''or '''FFA. Objective The objective make the most money by the end of the match by killing other players. Each match will either have a time limit or a money limit. Variables The Host can change a number of factors including * A Time limit or a money limit * Auto Aim allowed or disallowed * The area the players will play in * The type of weapons available to players * The Weather and time of day * Either the map will show blips of all players, far players, near player, or no blips at all * The Respawn time and the amount of distance from other players when the player spawns Scoring Money is awarded in Deathmatch by following ways: *Each kill grants you $100 *Each suicide '''(kill yourself by explosives, fall damage or pedestrians) subtracts $100 from your money. If you have less than $100, your money will go to zero. *You can '''pick up money from fallen players. The money ranges around $10 to $30. *Your reward at the end of the match consists of the players you have killed, the money you have picked up and the suicides you have made. For instance, if you kill 7 players, pick up $62 money and suicide once, your reward will be $662. Achievements/Trophies *'"Let Sleeping Rockstars Lie": '''Kill a Rockstar Employee. This can usually be done when you do your first Deathmatch. *'"Cut Your Teeth": Earn $1000 or more when on rank 0 to get rank 1. *"Top of the Food Chain": Kill 20 people or more with a Pistol in one game. Can be done when Weapon Choice is 'Pistols' *"'Wanted": '''Get to Rank 10 in Multiplayer. (Can be done in any of the multiplayer types, but is easier to do in Deathmatches) Maps (IV and TLAD) These are the maps for the main game and its first DLC, The Lost and Damned. *Liberty City - Not your best choice, but Rockstar had to put it in. The whole city will go into madness when 16 or 32 (PC) people are shooting. *Algonquin: A big island for a big shootout. Will Star Junction's lights go out from gunfire? *Alderney: Another big island for a big shootout. Nothing to popular here to destroy with the RPG. *Dukes / Broker: Two boroughs put together for many people to have a reasonable Deathmatch. *Bohan: This borough is better than the others because of its size. SMG's are a good choice here, but look out for gangs. *Happiness Island: A small island for a big shootout. Lady Liberty will have a lot of blood on her clothes after a Deathmatch. *Colony Island: A small island for a shootout. Why couldn't the Old Hospital not be old?. *Charge Island: A reasonable sized island. Get the Baseball Bat for a day at the bloody park. *Alderney State Correctional Facility: The guards have somewhat disappeared, so what a better way to celebrate than to kill the other inmates (ie your foes). * Francis International Airport: LC has allowed us entrance to the Airport. People from London and Vice City would wish they didn't board the plane. ﻿ Weapons ''*-Only available in TLAD **-Only available in The Ballad of Gay Tony *Melee - Your Fists, Knife, Baseball Bat and Pool Cue (TLAD) *Weak - Includes Pistol and Micro-SMG *Medium - Includes MP5, Desert Eagle, Pump Shotgun, AK47 and Sniper Rifle *Powerful - Includes MP5, Desert Eagle, PSG-1, M4 and Remington (Combat) Shotgun. *Pistols - Includes the Glock Pistol and Desert Eagle (IV). The Auto 9mm (TLAD) *SMG's - Includes the Micro-SMG (Uzi) and MP5. *Assault Rifles - The Assault (AK-47) and Carbine (M4) Rifles. *Shotguns - The Pump and Combat Shotgun (IV). The Sawed-Off and Street Sweeper (TLAD). *Sniper Rifles - Includes both Sniper Rifles. *Launchers- The RPG-7 on and the Grenade Launcher on IV and TLAD *Projectiles- Includes the Grenades and Molotovs. The Pipe Bombs (TLAD) *Biker Weapons*- Includes the Auto 9mm, Grenade Launcher, Sawn-Off Shotgun and Street Sweeper. *Episodic Weapons**- Includes all weapons from The Ballad of Gay Tony *Automatic Weapons**- Includes the Assault Rifle, Advanced MG, Gold SMG and Assault SMG. *Explosives**- Includes the Sticky Bombs, Explosive Shotgun, Advanced Sniper and Grenade Launcher. *Sticky Bombs**- Includes only the Sticky Bombs. Fists and Knife are back-up weapons that you automatically get and use when you have no other weapon. The Ballad Of Gay Tony On The Ballad of Gay Tony all locations are set up in small areas, such as the Libertonian Museum or the construction site, entire islands wont host Deathmatches anymore. Also, spawns are random, respawn invincibility has been removed, people respawn with full health AND FULL ARMOR (Except when players begin the game, they spawn without armor), and no gun remains that can have the trigger tapped on multiplayer. Maps *'''Trespass is set in the abandonded Sprunk factory. With such high roofs and several floors, there is tons of space to hide. In a game set at this location, get onto the roof or catwalk, it provides a good vantage point. *'Auld Reekie' is set around the warehouse in Waste Not Want Knots. Try to avoid being caught in the middle, and stay out of the warehouse. Try to get on the roof to get a good vanatge point especially with the Advanced MG in your hands. *'Ziggurat' is set at the construction site near Helitours. It is the largest map in TBOGT and an Advanced MG is very good on this map. If you got the Advanced Sniper, get on the cranes. *'Xero In' is set in the abandonded Xero Gas Facility in Hostile Negotiation. There are about 4 floors and SMGs are useful in this conflict. *'Academically Challenged' is set at Vespucci University. This map is perfect for small games. The size of the map makes the Advanced MG a good weapon. *'Global Domination' is set at the Civilization Commitee building, and is one of the larger maps. A sniper is very useful on this map, as is the Assault SMG. *'Battle Station' is set at a the Lynch Street Subway Station in the middle of Dukes, and is an OK map. SMGs are good for this one. Weapons *'Pistol .44'- Despite the slow rate of fire, small magazine capacity, and long reload, the extreme power and great range makes this an acceptable weapon. *'Gold SMG'- This gun has an incredibly high rate of fire that is perfect for combat or drive by shootings. The reload is a problem though. *'Assault SMG'- This is not a bad gun, but it can not be used during drive-bys has slower firerate than the Gold SMG. On foot, however, this is better than the Gold SMG. *'Advanced MG'- This is arguably the best gun in the game. The rate of fire, power, accuracy, and magazine capacity of this weapon can turn 1 player into a moving turret. *'Sticky Bombs'- These are an oddity, as these are useful as in they can stick to objects and detonate remotely, rather than on a fuse, but have the same explosive force as grenades or pipe bombs. They can be used for trickery, as in placing sticky bombs on a vehicle, giving it to an enemy, and as soon as they get in, blow it up. *'Automatic/Explosive Shotgun'- While automatic shotgun is similar to Combat Shotgun, the explosive shotgun is a whopper. It will destroy cars, people, helicopters, or pretty much anything that can attack you. *Advanced Sniper- This is the likely the best sniper rifle in the game. It has explosive rounds, making helicopters that much easier to bring down. It's also very effective against people and vehicles See also * Liberty City Survivor (LC Survivor), GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Chinatown Wars equivalents. Category:Multiplayer in GTA IV